New Threat, Last Battle?
by Dark Nights Bring Darker Days
Summary: One year has passed and Majin Buu is finally here. Unfortunately the Z warrior were no match for this new monster, and everyone was defeated. Now Gohan is the Earth's last hope, but will he be able to save the Earth or will he die trying. Sequel to The Lost Soul of a Warrior
1. Last Hope

A year ago of course he would have been ready, he would have been ready for anything.

A fierce wind blew hard across the battle field, and yet he stood there, eyes locked onto the monster in front of him. A piercing gaze; a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He was ready to fight, ready to either save the world or die trying. For the monster in front of him, he was a monster willing to kill.

They had been warned of this day, the day this monster would come. Each warrior training hard to overcome the pink blob yet one by one they fell, all unable to defeat the world's biggest threat. Now the Earth's fate rested on child, a child of but four years old. Surly he had defeated Cell, and was the world's strongest hero but that was years ago, before his life became flipped upside down.

A year ago he would have been ready; he was ready for anything then. Of course then he wasn't four years old, not even close. No, one year ago he had been a destroyed teen who thought the one person he cared most about deserted him and wished that he was dead. In fact if it wasn't for his mother, the child wouldn't be here and Earth would be doom. Not that the Earth wasn't doomed now, for unfortunately along with his size and age, he lost his memory. Remembering nothing of his life from before, including his three year training to defeat this monster. Actually he didn't know any type of martial art for that matter but he was Earth's last and only hope. His mother and friends had been killed, his dad and brother had been absorbed and he was the last one, the only one left and Earth need him or it would forever be gone.

Forgetting everything else, his eyes stayed locked on the monster and his mind stayed focused. Timing his move carefully, the Saiyan half-breed disappeared.

**A/N:**Sorry I accidently deleted this story so I had to re post this chapter :(


	2. Brotherly Bond

-Flashback-

The night sky covered the Earth like a warm blanket. Numerous stars twinkled in the night sky. The wind gently blew across the ground, causing blades of grass to waver. It was a seemingly perfect night for the month of December.

In the mountains, there sat a small, round house in a field. The lights inside the house gave a small reflection outside, lighting up various pieces of grass. At the back of the house was the sound of two people laughing filled the air.

A young boy was laying on the ground, an older child kneeling above him as he tickled the young kid sending them both into a fit of laughter.

"Enough; enough." The younger one cooed, in between laughter.

Goten nodded and promptly laid back on the grass. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to catch his breath. Gohan smiled and followed his "Little brother's" example. Laying there watching the stars for a few minutes Goten finally spoke, "We'll play again tomorrow. For now, we have to get back." he remarked, "Mommy is going to start to get worried."

Walking side by side, Gohan gripped onto Goten's hand lightly as they headed towards the house.

The duo stepped into the warmth of the house, expecting to be greeted by a angry Chi-Chi. Instead, all that greeted them was an empty kitchen. Mere seconds later, they could feel Chi-Chi's weak Ki along with Goku's stronger energy in the living room.

The duo walked into the living room, still hand and hand. Their mother was sitting on the sofa, cuddled next to a sleeping Goku. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled warmly, though they could see the exhaustion in her up, Chi-Chi took her two kids into her arms.

With his mother's arms around him, Goten could feel her lack of energy even more. Smiling slightly he pulled away from his mother's embrace before kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on Gohan, let's go lie down" he called to the smaller boy, taking his hand.

"But I'm not tired" The small boy lied, as he yawn and followed the taller boy upstairs.

Once in their room, not bothering to change, Goten climbed onto the cot, his smaller brother following. The two boys laid in silence, as Goten laid staring up at the ceiling not paying attenting, as he laid lost in his thoughts.

Gohan gazed at his brother with curious black eyes before Goten finally noticed.

"What you staring at?" Goten laughed,

Gohan broke out into a smile and reached his arms out and grabbed his brother's hand.

Goten smiled at his brother. With all their attention focused on each other, the boys were unaware that their parents were stood by the door listening in. Though Chi-Chi was tired she refused to miss this for the world.

"You know, I wish there was some book or something, on how to be a big brother. All I know is how to be a _little_ brother, and _that's_ no good to you." Goten laughed.

"Gohan, you were _way_ better at this than me," Goten continued though Gohan only blinked and stuck his thumb in her mouth. Goten sighed and took Gohan's thumb out of his mouth, knowing how his mother felt about thumb sucking. Seconds later, the room was filled with the sounds of Gohan's wails. Goten gasped and waved his hands about. "No, don't cry! Er…" he turned his body half-way to the door, thinking on whether to call his parents or not. He decided not to. He turned back towards Gohan, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Don't cry," he soothed. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to be rough. Like I said, I have no experience, but you'll have a best friend growing up, you know. I'll be your best friend and your brother. "

"You look so innocent, you know. I…I wish you would stay oblivious to what the world is _really_ like." Even at seven Goten knew the world, it was full of lies. It always seemed peaceful, but it never was. "I'm going to protect you forever, Gohan. That's what it means to be a brother, and I'm going to be the best brother there is."

Gohan sent him a smile, and then slowly, his eyes started to close.

Goten leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gohan. I'll _always_ be here for you."

-End Flashback-

**A/N:** For those who have read the first print of this chapter a friend of mine did it, and I late found out it was just a copy of a story they had read with a few changes. Sorry to all my reads and that author hopefully this one isn't. If it happens again let me know, we don't want to steal other people's ideas.

- Darker Nights Bring Darker Days


	3. Uncontrollable Rage

Almost as if the Majin knew of the small boy's plan, he easily reflected the punch to the face and elbowed the small boy in the stomach, sending him flying several feet. Gohan landed on the hard ground.

With no martial arts training to back up on, the small Saiyan half-breed use clueless, yet he got back to his feet.

"I am impressed; I didn't think you would even make it back to your feet. It looks like you take after your mother. That was her wasn't it, the one I turned into an egg?" Majin Buu mocked.

"What about your friends, they were your friends weren't they? The ones that became a nice chocolate treat. But don't worry kid, you would miss them long. For you're the last one standing in the way of me destroying this puny planet. Destroying you shouldn't take long though, so you'll get to see your family soon enough." Buu laughed.

Tears pulled at Gohan's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His heart began to race, and his hands balled into fist.

"Don't you dare talk bad about my family, You Monster!" Gohan yelled in rage.

"So I hit a nerve, did I? Don't worry kid after all you made your Dad proud. For your still alive and he's not, since he is a weakling after all."

"My Dad is not a weakling, and if he was here he would kick your butt"

"He would, would he? Too bad that weakling not here, nope he is dead. I think he was the best tasting chocolate out of all of them, well maybe beside that Green Man or that clone of his. Wasn't he your brother, Kid, because he tasted really good? Too bad I turned your mom into a egg, I should have ate her too, she would have tasted so good. Too bad it's too late, for she is dead now." Buu continued to laughed, paying no attention to Gohan's reaction.

Meanwhile anger build upside the small kid, and his Ki began to raise uncontrollably as his eyes began to turn from black to teal and back, well his hair blinked from black to blonde.

**A/N:** Short, I know but I had little inspiration and my Co-writer wouldn't stop complaining about another chapter being written for you readers, to make up for the deletion. Sorry about that :(

**As always please Read and Review**


	4. Author's Note

I after rereading The Lost Soul of a Warrior, I decided that it didn't turn out as good as I would have liked so before I can continue writing this, I plan on rewriting The Lost Soul of a Warrior and hopefully for all you who have followed the story through will be much happier. Though it may take awhile after all writers block likes to take over.


End file.
